


A Brave Girl

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Concerts, F/F, Genderswap, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kissed her in the middle of the gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the 'genderswap' prompt on my Bingo card. I don't think I'll ever want to write them as females again. xD I originally had a High school AU idea, but this came easier.
> 
> Thank you, [stargarnet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet), for the beta!

I kissed her in the middle of the gig.   
  
It wasn’t planned, of course, but the way her face shone with happiness and the sparkle in her grey eyes just pushed me. I clung to the barrier as I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, our favourite band rocking out in front of us. It was just a second and she looked at me with surprise, but then knitted her brows and continued her dancing and singing.   
  
I didn’t know what to expect.   
  
The world just went on as if I hadn’t just kissed my best friend. The people were still having fun, the band was still as awesome as ever and I just stood there, singing only half-heartedly to keep up appearances. What was in my mind? Why would I ever do that? Nika was undeniably beautiful, that was true, but why now in front of thousands of people?   
  
I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger and bitter as I suppressed my tears.   
  
Dominika Howard, my best friend, the darling of our little town and the sunshine of my life probably hated me in that moment. She kept her eyes on the band, ignoring my furtive glances, and sang loudly and falsely. I looked around for an escape, but it was impossible to get out from the sea of people, and I didn’t want to ask the grumpy barrier security in front of the stage to take me out of there.   
  
I, Matilda Bellamy, loser extraordinaire, ruined the concert I’ve been waiting for since forever.   
  
Fighting my troubled thoughts, I decided to do what Nika did: ignore everyone else and have a good time. In the next moment, I was suddenly upset with her. Why would I let her rejection ruin my concert experience?  Fuck you, _Miss Perfection_! I closed my eyes, blocking the image of Nika throwing back her long, golden hair, and just listened to the lyrics. I remembered the moments when I listened to this song, jumping around my room. But then I also remembered that summer after Nika got her driving license, when we practically screamed this song while dashing to the seaside, the sun warming our faces. I realised that all my good memories were tied to her.   
  
“Matty! Oh my god, Matty, it’s your favourite song!”   
  
I opened my eyes, and looked at Nika’s shocked face. She was right. I recognised the first accords of _Snow White Dream_. Without thinking, I started screaming and bouncing and Nika followed me a moment later, putting her arms around my neck. She laughed softly near my ear, her rosy cheek glued to mine, as we swayed in each other’s embrace. She knew what the song meant to me, that at all those concerts we went to it was never played. In fact, I think it hadn’t been played in well over seven years. My heart pounded loudly, but not just because of the song.   
  
I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not.   
  
I felt the hot skin of her graceful neck as I hid my face there, her silky hair tickling my nose and her breasts pressing against mine. I breathed in her fruity perfume as Nika kept whispering ‘ _unbelievable’_. Then her fingers scratched the back of my head and pulled at my short hair. I sometimes still regretted that I cut my hair, but now it felt good to have her fingers playing with it. I looked up into her eyes, vaguely aware that the band was still playing the intro. Still clinging to each other, Nika smiled at me and bit her lip.   
  
“You’re a much braver girl than I am. I love you too, Matty.”   
  
… and then we kissed to the perfect soundtrack.


End file.
